HIMAHO Himpunan Mahasiswa Homo
by MahoLovers
Summary: Ash Ketchum . siswa berumur 15 tahun, sudah memasuki universitas. Tapi universitas ini nggak biasa, Universitas ini...ternyata...Universitas Makhluk Homo alias UMAHO. Seseru apa sih para mahasiswa, dosen, sampe admin 'homo' ini? CafeMocha :D


**HIMAHO (Himpunan Mahasiswa Homo)**

**Author's note : Yeeeay! This is my first fanfic. Hope you will be happy after reading it. Ada maho-nya dan semua gokiiiiil abizzz. Dijamin gag bakal nyesel kalo udah baca ini. Ngakak, bro! I don't own Pokemon. **

**WARNING : YAOI, GEJE, GENDENG, SEMI-ALAY, MAHOOO OOOO!**

**Chapter 1 : OSPEK**

Ash Ketchum, anak berumur 15 tahun namun ia telah memasuki universitas. Ia diterima di Universitas Makhluk Homo (alias Umaho) di Hiun City, Isshu. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Ash mengikuti kegiatan pertama di kampus yaitu ospek. Seperti biasa, Ash pergi dengan sepeda motor yang baru saja dibelikan ayahnya. Ash janji akan mengendarainya dengan hati – hati, tak lupa pula ia memakai helm, jaket, dan sarung tangan. Sesampai di kampus, ia pun melepas helm, jaket, dan sarung tangannya.

Ketika memasuki pintu masuk kampus, Ash terdecak kagum melihat isi kampus sangat megah dan uniknya, kampus ini diperuntukkan untuk anak laki – laki. Jadi, tidak satu pun anak perempuan yang memasuki kampus ini. Ya ya lah, namanya saja Universitas Makhluk Homo alias hanya para pria yang boleh kuliah, ngajar, dan jadi admin di sini.

Ketika memasuki ruang Koalisi Homo Sekampus, Ash pun dikejutkan oleh dua almamater (OSIS – nya anak kampus), Gary Oak dan Touya Black.

"Selamat datang, Ash Ketchum yang masih 15 tahun. Selamat datang di Universitas Makhluk Homo, kampus untuk para pria," sapa Touya dengan ramah. "Sama – sama kak, saya ingin mencari ruangan jurusan matematika," ucap Ash. "Coy, kok bisa ya. Anak 15 tahun masuk kampus," bisik Gary kepada Touya. "Ya yalah, dia khan pinter," balas Touya. "Permisi, bisakah Anda mencari ruangan matematika?" tanya Ash. "Tentu, mari saya antarkan Anda," Touya pun memegang tangan Ash menuju kelas matematika.

Sambil berjalan – jalan menuju kelas matematika, Ash bertanya kepada Touya," Kak. Kenapa disebut Universitas Makhluk Homo?". Touya pun menerangkan Ash dengan jelas,"Disebut Universitas Mahkluk Homo karena semua mahasiswa, dosen, profesor, staf pegawai, admin, satpam, penjaga sekolah, penjual kantin, semuanya deh pria semua. Nama saya Touya Black, almamater di kampus ini,". "Salam kenal, Kak Touya," ujar Ash. Mereka berdua pun sampai di ruangan matematika di lantai dua kampus. "Nah, ini kelas matematika. Good luck, guys," ucap Touya yang ninggalin Ash. "Coy, tungguin doonk," keluh Ash. Ash pun langkah demi langkah memasuki ruangan matematika itu. Lalu lampu kelas pun mati. Beberapa detik kemudian, muncul lah bayangan seperti hantu. Dan ternyata itu...HANTUUUUU! "Waaaa! Kenapa di kelas ini ada angker? Kak Touya Black gimana sih? Kok ruangannya kayak gini! Waaa gendeng! Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" Ash panik dan sadar kalau Pikachu-nya di rumah. "Uaaaa! Aku nggak bawa sama sekali Pokemon. Gimana nih? Ane harus ngapain?" Ash semakin panik dan gelisah. "Oh, ya! Gue lempar gan dia pake pensil!" Ash pun segera mengeluarkan pensil dari tas dan melemparkannya tepat pada sasaran hantu itu. Plak! Kena deh! Dan hantu itu ternyata adalah ... Froslass. "Ha? Itu khan Froslass. Napa ada di sini? Aneh? Pasti ada orang yang ngerjain ane, deh!" ujar Ash.

"OIIII AJIIIIIIGIIILLEEEEE! Siapa yang punya Froslass nakal ini?" teriak Ash gaje. "Kena! Ketipu! Selamat datang di kampus, Ash Ketchum," ucap seseorang yang keluar dari lemari buku. "Jyaaaahhh... lu kira gue siapa? Jangan seenaknya jail donk. Bikin jantung ane copot gan pas pertama kali masuk kampus ini. Jijay lu ah!" ketus Ash. "Jihihihi... jangan sewot donk, Ash Ketchum, khan? Nama saya Barry Palmer almamater di kampus ini," ucap Barry. "Nama saya Paul. Saya almamater kampus ini jadi jangan berbuat ofensif di sini ya... Sorry men, tadi itu Froslass milik ane loo," ucap Paul percaya diri. "Jyaaaahh...kok ente berdua tahu nama ane? Pake laser Malaysia itu ya?" kata Ash curiga. "Eh, siapa bilang pake laser? Kita berdua tahu kalo kamu khan anak 15 tahun masuk kampus di sini. So, welcome to the campus. I hope you will enjoy at this campus," terang Barry sambil memperkenalkan diri. "Ce elah, Barry. Ente pasti anak Sastra Inggris, ya?" tanya Ash spontan. "Nggak, aku di fakultas kedokteran," jawab Barry. "Weh, sekali – sekali obatin ane donk," rayu Ash. 'Siip deh," jawab Barry. "Ane dari fakultas hukum, salam kenal," ucap Paul dengan ramah.

Ash pun meninggalkan Paul dan Barry menuju ruangan Koalisi Homo Sekampus. "Oh, mereka anggota Koalisi Homo Sekampus (KHS) tuh," pikirnya. Ash pun langsung meninggalkan ruangan menuju perpustakaan.

Sampai di perpustakaan, Ash pun bertubrukan dengan seorang yang jelas cowo lah...

"Oi, hati – hati donk, gila ente gag punya mata apa..," ucap Ash.

"Oi, ente tuh yang gag punya mata! Lu pasti pasti pasti...," tiba2 cowo itu membelalakan matanya.

"Ash Ketchum, ane tahu ente pasti tau. Karena ane cukup muda untuk masuk kampus...," jawab Ash enteng. "Ow, Ash Ketchum. Cucok nya... baru 15 tahun baru masuk kampus. Ajiiib... kamu makannya apa sih?" tanya cowok itu. "Nggak makan apa2 kok," jawab Ash. "Hehehe... perkenalkan, Shooti. Asal Kanoko Town. Jurusan fotografi. Ane mahasiswa baru di sini. Salam kenal," ucap cowok yang bernama Shooti tersebut.

Ash sadar, kalau dia sedang berteman dengan anak artis,"Shoo... Shooti? Anak selebriti terkenal itu khan. Hebat! Kakak bisa bersekolah di kampus ini. Apa paparazi nggak nyerbu kakak? Nama saya Ash Ketchum. Jurusan matematika. Pernah dijaili belum?" tanya Ash random. "Kalo soal paparazi biar ane nanggung. Eh, pertama kali ke kampus ini ane dijailin sama Oak dan Black. Pake hantu makhluk ijo lagi," jawab Shooti mengenang peristiwa tadi sambil tertawa. "Hehehe... kayaknya almamater di kampus ini jahil – jahil semua deh," ucap Ash kepada Shooti sambil mengambil buku matematika. "Waa... jangan sampe mereka kejam kayak di universitas di Malingshit," ujar Shooti. "BTW, ane panggil ente Kak Shooti atau Shooti, ya?" tanya Ash sambil duduk di perpus. "Shooti gan, anggap aja kita sebaya dan berteman. Ente anak kampung, khan?" celoteh Shooti. "WTH? Shooti? Kok ente tau?" mata Ash tiba – tiba saja terbelalak. "Wkwkwkwk... ane liat di Majalah Isshu People Magazine kemarin, katanya ente berhasil dapat beasiswa kuliah di UMAHO di usia muda ini, ajib, coy. Lain kali ane tanya donk sama lo," ucap Shooti. "Siip deh, kalo anda ingin tanya sama ane," ucap Ash yang sedang membaca buku matematika.

Setelah mereka ngeceng di perpus, mereka pun pergi ke kantin dengan alasan lapar. Shooti dan Ash sangat kaget dilihat oleh mahasiswa lain karena. Satu, Shooti anak seleb terkenal. Dua, Ash yang masih 15 tahun masuk kampus. Mereka nggak peduli kalau mereka dilihat terus sama para mahasiswa lain. Yang penting, mereka adalah diri mereka sendiri, bukan orang lain.

Setibanya di kantin, Ash dan Shooti memilih untuk duduk di ujung kantin, karena mereka nggak mau diganggu oleh orang – orang iseng yang ingin mengincar mereka. Tak sadar, ternyata Ash dan Shooti sudah dikerumini oleh empat almamater yang tadi sempat ketemu di KHS dan ruangan kelas masing – masing.

"Kak Oak, Kak Palmer, Kak Black, Kak Shinji," ujar Ash mengarah ke belakang. "Coy, makan dulu. Sejam lagi kalian berdua harus masuk ke aula," ucap Barry. "Baiklah biar Shooti yang traktir kalian semua!" seru Shooti. "Horee!" teriak empat almamater tersebut.

Makanan pun sudah tersedia. Kini, dua mahasiswa dan empat almamater itu makan bareng di kantin. "Coy, nggak malu nih kecil – kecil masuk kampus?" tanya Paul ketika ia menyuap baksonya. "Ya, nggak apa – apa lagi. Ane khan harus percaya diri. Kalau malu, mau jadi apa nantinya?" balas Ash sambil mengunyah hamburger. "Shooti, ente gag takut diganggu paparazi lagi?" tanya Gary yang sambil mengunyah pizza. "Nggak... kok. Lagipula, paparazi dilarang masuk kampus. Mengganggu saja," ujar Shooti sambil mengaduk sup. "Thanks ya, udah traktirin kita," ucap Touya yang meminum jus jeruknya. "Sama – sama. Sesama manusia harus membantu," ucap Shooti polos. "Nah , gitu donk. Walaupun anak kampung atau anak artis atau anak pejabat, atau anak miskin. Kita tetap manusia. Manusia adalah makhluk Tuhan yang paling utama. Kita bisa berbuat, merasakan, meraba, bicara, melihat, dan mendengar. Kita juga punya salah. Jadi, nggak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini kecuali Tuhan yang di atas," pesan Ash. "Wah, pesanmu menarik juga. Thanks ya," ucap Shooti. "Kalau anak seleb jangan sombong dong. Kita harus membantu orang yang kesusahan," ucap Touya.

Mereka pun tertawa bersama. Tak terasa sudah jam delapan pagi. Kini mereka harus berkumpul di aula untuk hari ospek yang pertama. Tentu saja. Nggak ada aksi kekerasan di kampus ini.

TO BE CONTINUED

**REVIEW YA...**

**EH MO NGUCAPIN HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D**


End file.
